Die ultimative XMas Fanfiction
by Lanjana
Summary: Eine skurile Weihnachtsfeier, auf der sich alle treffen, die in der FFWelt Rang und Namen und Fanfictionshaben. Have fun!


16

_Disclaimer: Alles, was sich wieder erkennen lässt gehört nicht mir. Ich will damit kein Geld machen, sondern habe es nur zu Weihnachten als Geschenk geschrieben. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen können hin und wieder auftreten._

_Beinhaltet Gedankengut von: Jasper Fforde, J.K. Rowling, Terry Pratchett, Kenneth Graham, Lewis Carroll, J.R.R. Tolkien, J.M. Barrie, Robert Louis Stevenson, Herman Melville, Patrick O'Brian, A.A. Milne, Pokemon, X-Men, Charles Dickens, Edgar Allen Poe, C.S. Lewis, Matrix (Film), Augsburger Puppenkiste (Urmel aus dem Eis), Blackadder und Star Treck. _

_Viel Spaß_

Die ultimative X-Mas FF

Diese Geschichte beginnt, wie alle wahren Geschichten an einem ganz normalen Tag. Nur erfundene Geschichten fangen mit einem Erdbeben, einer Sonnenfinsternis oder einer kulanten Politesse an. Die echten dagegen, die Geschichten, die jedem von uns manchmal zustoßen können, beginnen an ganz normalen unauffälligen Tagen. Bei dieser war es ein Dienstag Anfang Dezember.

Wolfgang kam gerade von einem anstrengenden und frisurvernichtenden Tag im Reinraum nach Hause, als er im Briefkasten einen großen Umschlag aus dunkelrotem Papier fand. Obwohl er eindeutig an ihn adressiert war, konnte er keinen Hinweis auf den Absender entdecken. „Seltsam", dachte er bei sich „aber wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso nur Werbung oder ein Spendenaufruf." Trotzdem nahm er ihn mit in die Wohnung. Der Umschlag fühlte sich irgendwie so dick und verheißungsvoll an.

Als er ihn schließlich öffnete (noch bevor er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte), staunte er nicht schlecht: Neben einem blütenweißen Briefbogen mit fließender Handschrift fand er eine goldene Karte aus festem Pappdeckel von einem Klecks Siegelwachs verschlossen. Als Wappen zeigte es ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und auf der Rückseite entdeckte er die Aufschrift: „WICHITG! Erst beigefügtes Schreiben lesen und nur am angegebenen Tag öffnen."

„Das wird ja immer merkwürdiger" wunderte er sich. Wenn dies ein Werbetrick war, dann einer, dem er noch nicht begegnet war. Schulterzuckend faltete er den Briefbogen auseinander (die Schrift schien übrigens mit echter Tinte von Hand geschrieben zu sein) und las:

„_Sehr geehrter Herr Zeller,_

_Es freut mich außerordentlich Sie anlässlich der millionsten von Ihnen gelesenen Fanfiction-Seite zu unserer bescheidenen Weihnachtsfeier einladen zu dürfen. Die Party findet am 19.12. um 19:00 statt. Elegante Kleidung ist erwünscht._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen und den besten Wünschen für die Weihnachtszeit,_

_Ihr E.S._

_P.S. Die beigefügte Karte bitte zum oben genannten Zeitpunkt öffnen und den Text darin laut vorlesen. Wir freuen uns auf Ihr Kommen._

Verwirrt runzelte Wolfgang die Stirn.Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Er erhielt oft Werbesendungen mit seinem Namen, doch etwas derartiges war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Handelte es sich womöglich um eine dieser Bauernfängerveranstaltungen, wo man für kostenlos Kaffee und Kuchen verpflichtet war, mindestens drei Heizdecken zu erwerben? Er wusste es nicht. Immerhin fand er außer den geheimnisvollen Initialen E.S. keinen Firmennamen oder sonst eine Andeutung auf die Herkunft des Briefes. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, die versiegelte Karte zu öffnen. Einfach aus Neugier. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Warum, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Er wollte abwarten bis Julia vom Orchester nach Hause käme und ihre Meinung zu der seltsamen Einladung hören.

Die entpuppte sich als äußerst simpel: „Ist doch lustig. Wenn du da eingeladen bist, geh doch einfach hin. Ich bin an dem Abend sowieso nicht da. Wirf dich in Schale und mach Party, bevor du nur wieder allein vorm Computer sitzt und Fanfictions liest." Das entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik. Wolfgang beschloss unglaublich wagemutig zu sein und der Einladung zu folgen. Hätte er sich für die vorsichtige Variante entschieden, diese wahre Geschichte wäre, kaum begonnen, schon zu Ende gewesen.

Am 19. Dezember um sechs Uhr begann es in Wolfgangs Magen sachte zu kribbeln, als hätte er drei Packungen Ahoi-Brause auf einmal gegessen. Tapfer ignorierte er das flaue Gefühl, öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und holte seinen besten Anzug hervor. Er besaß überhaupt nur einen einzigen Anzug. Jeder zusätzliche hätte für einen Physikdoktoranden Verschwendung und Luxus bedeutet. Seiner war dunkelgrau und er hatte drei Hemden, die zu ihm passten; zwei davon zufällig. Als er fertig angezogen war verteilte er ein wenig Gel in seinen Haaren, damit sie ganz natürlich in alle Richtungen abstanden. Dann beäugte er sich kritisch im Spiegel, was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er fand, dass er eigentlich ziemlich gut in seiner Aufmachung aussah und zuversichtlich blickte er allen möglichen Einladungen der Welt entgegen.

Schließlich war es halb sieben. Er fischte die goldene Karte unter einem Haufen loser Blätter und CD Hüllen auf seinem Schreibtisch hervor, erbrach das Siegel und begann laut vorzulesen: (Es handelte sich um die Beschreibung eines Raumes)

_Der Boden der länglichen Eingangshalle bestand aus honigfarbenem Sandstein, von unzähligen Schuhsohlen ausgetreten und stumpf geworden. Die Wände aus körnigem Granit wölbten sich der stuckverzierten Decke entgegen und das Licht hunderter Kerzen tauchte alles in einen goldenen Schimmer..._

Während er die Worte aussprach, begann sich ein leichter Schwindel in seinem Kopf breit zu machen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sein vertrautes Bücherzimmer mit den bunt gefüllten Regalen um ihn herum zu verblassen schien und etwas Fremdes dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Bis er schließlich den Absatz beendet hatte und sich in genau jener Halle wiederfand, von der er eben gelesen hatte. Die Sohlen seiner guten Schuhe kratzen über den Sandsteinboden und vor sich sah er den Eingang zu einem weit größeren Raum mit einem Gewirr aus Stimmen und Tischen. Der Weg wurde ihm jedoch von einem riesigen Kerl versperrt, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und angestrengt auf eine lange Pergamentrolle starrte.

„Wie war noch mal der Name?" wollte er brummend wissen und zwinkerte Wolfgang behäbig aber durchaus nicht unfreundlich über die Liste hinweg an.

Dieser war zu verblüfft, um zu antworten. Entgeistert starrte er den Giganten vor sich an. Er maß mindestens 3 Meter und war annähernd so breit wie hoch. Sein Gesicht verschwand hinter einem Monstrum von Bart einerseits und einem Wust aus ungekämmten Haaren andererseits, beide tiefschwarz. An seinem Gürtel baumelte ein gewaltiger Schlüsselbund, manche Stücke davon so lang wie Wolfgangs Unterarm. Er kannte nur eine Person, die so aussah.

„Hagrid1?", fragte er zaghaft, unsicher ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung errötete der Halbriese unter seiner gestrüppähnlichen Gesichtsbehaarung. „Och, nun ja, nich' wirklich. Aber irgendwie ja schon. Also…" er kratzte sich mit der rechten Pranke am Kopf, wobei er beinahe die Feder abknickte, die er zum Abhaken der Liste benutzte. „…Mein Name ist Hagrid798 un' du", wieder zog er die Rolle zu Rat „du musst der Harry Potter Fanfiction Spezialist sein, oder? Zeller, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Wolfgang nickte automatisch. „Warum 798?" krächzte er. So ganz konnte er sich auf seine Stimme noch nicht verlassen.

„Na weil ich natürlich 'ne Fanfiction-Version bin. Kein Original, verstehst'e? Hat man dir das nicht gesagt?" Er deutete in den Saal hinter seinem Rücken. „Alles hier nur FF-Typen. Völlig bekloppter Haufen, kann ich dir sagen. Einer wichtiger als der andere"

„Aha" ließ Wolfgang sich vernehmen darum bemüht nicht allzu dümmlich aus der Wäsche zu gucken. „Und ich bin hierher gelangt, einfach, in dem ich die Beschreibung dieser Eingangshalle laut vorgelesen habe?"

„Richtig"

„Aber das funktioniert ja genauso wie…"

„..in den Thursday Next Romanen2, ja ja, das hab ich heut schon ‚n Dutzend Mal gehört."

„Gibt es hier irgendwelche Probleme?" ließ sich da eine scheppernde Stimme vernehmen, die etwas außer Atem schien. Sie klang so, als würde sie bei einer positiven Antwort schleunigst die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Neben Hagrid798 tauchte ein zerbeulter messingfarbener Helm auf mit dem dicksten und verschwitzesten Wachmann3 darunter, den Wolfgang jemals gesehen hatte.

„Nö, Feldwebel, bloß keine Aufregung. Ich unterhalt' mich nur mit dem netten Herrn Zeller hier. HP-FF Experte, musst du wissen."

„Na dann" dem Wächter stand die Erleichterung ins schweißnasse Gesicht geschrieben. „Es ist nur so, dass der Kommandant langsam unruhig wird und uns diesen BLICK zuwirft. Deswegen hab ich gedacht…"

„…du machst dich mal schnell aus dem Staub, verstehe" grinste Hagrid. „Aber zurück zum geschäftlichen" Er zückte die Feder und ließ seine Augen erneut über die Pergamentrolle schweifen: „Tisch für Zeller: Ah ja, Nummer 15. Direkt auf die Bühne zu, am Buffet vorbei bis ganz nach vorne, 2. Reihe und dann ein kleines bisschen nach links. Viel Spaß!"

„Ok, danke" antwortete Wolfgang zögernd bevor er sich einen Weg an Hogwarts Wildhüter vorbei bahnte. Wenn das so weiterging, versprach dies die seltsamste Weihnachtsfeier zu werden, auf der er ja gewesen war.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Kaum hatte er das denkwürdige Empfangskomitee hinter sich gelassen, als er auch schon in einen Wirbel aus Lichtern, Kerzen, buntem Glitzerzeug und farbenfroh gekleideten Gästen geriet. Gelächter tönte von einem Tisch weiter vorne und leise, laute, hohe, tiefe, dröhnende und piepsige Stimmen schwatzten fröhlich durcheinander. Eine Frau mit voluminösem Ausschnitt beugte sich zu ihrem Begleiter, der eine turmhohe Perücke trug und zupfte seinen Lockenberg zurecht. Nur einen Tisch weiter erklärte eine metergroße Ratte in Hosen und weitem Hemd einem Maulwurf4 auf eindringliche Weise die Vorzüge schweren Rotweins.

Wolfgang musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht an Ort und Stelle zu verharren und mit offenem Mund zu gaffen. Also nahm er all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und begab sich auf de odysseeisch anmutende Suche nach Nummer 15. Bei hunderten von Tischen, alle mit weißem Damast und silbernen Kerzenhaltern gedeckt, keine so leichte Aufgabe. Sich an Hagrids Worte erinnernd hielt er nach der Bühne und dem Buffet Ausschau. Die Bühne, noch von einem dicken Vorhang aus rotem Samt verhüllt, befand sich genau an der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Saals und das Buffet…

Unsanft rempelte ihn jemand in die Seite, dass er vor Überraschung fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Er hörte nur ein aufgeregtes Geplapper „Viel zu spät, ich komme viel zu spät" und sah im nächsten Augenblick nur noch den Rücken eines überdimensionalen weißen Kaninchens, dem eine goldene Uhr aus der Westentasche baumelte5.

Kopfschüttelnd wuselte er sich in Richtung des monumentalen Buffets durch, das kaum die Teller und Platten tragen konnte, die sich auf ihm drängten. Viele Augen beäugten das Konglomerat aus kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten schon begierig und manche ließen es nicht beim beäugen bewenden.

„Fort mich dir du wollfüßiger Vielfraß!" schimpfte es ihm schon entgegen. Eine kleine Gestalt, gekleidet in etwas, das entfernt einer Wachuniform glich6, stocherte mit einem übel aussehenden Messer nach dem vorwitzigen Gast. „Noch darf niemand an das Essen."

„Aber ich habs doch genau gesehen", zeterte der in eine grüne Weste gekleidete verhinderte Büffetdieb7. „Du hast selbst schon von den roten Dingern da hinten probiert."

„Ich bin von der Wache, das ist was anderes!" Der Wächter reckte stolz die nicht vorhandene Brust. „Ich bin hier um das Essen zu beschützen und diese Hummerschere befand sich in großer Gefahr, weswegen ich sie in Sicherheit bringen musste"

Beleidigt schaute der andere auf seine großen behaarten Füße „Und was ist mit den sechs anderen in deiner Tasche?"

„Gefahrengutsicherung!"

„Aber…"

Schmunzelnd drängelte sich Wolfgang an der entrüsteten Auseinandersetzung vorbei, die nun auf Seiten des Gastes von mehreren großfüßigen Gesellen verstärkt wurde.

Nur drei Schritte weiter stach ihm der Geruch nach Teer und faulem Tang in die Nase.

„Er da, junge Langratte, besorge er uns schleunigst den Kellner, ehe wir hier jämmerlich verschmachten" rief ihn eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme an. Wolfgang drehte sich um und sah drei auffallende Gesellen um einen Tisch sitzen. Sie alle hatten das wettergegerbte Gesicht von Seeleuten und jedem von ihnen fehlte ein Körperteil. Zwei besaßen nur noch ein Bein, weswegen der eine ein Holzbein, der andere eines aus Knochen trug. Der dritte schwenkte statt seiner rechten Hand einen Haken in seine Richtung8. Er war es, der gerufen hatte. „Den Kellner, potztausend oder…"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe" knurrte der mit dem Holzbein9. „Is auch nur ‚n' Gast wie wir." Er grinste und entblößte eine Reihe unschön verfärbter Zähne, die ein nicht eben günstiges Licht auf die Hygiene an Bord warfen. „Würd' dich ja zu uns einladen, aber es gibt da so ‚ne Regel: Du musst entweder Seemann sein, oder dir muss eins deiner Gliedmaßen abhanden gekommen sein."

„Aaaaaaaaaahhhrg Bein ab, Bein ab!" krächzte der bunte Papagei auf seiner Schulter und warf Wolfgang einen äußerst verschlagenen Blick zu, der ihn unwillkürlich zurücktreten ließ. Hier konnte man schließlich nie wissen.

„Unter den Umständen bin ich wohl leider gezwungen zu verzichten" entgegnet er vorsichtig.

„Ha, gut tut er daran. Der Grog lässt sich nur einen Witz nennen. Der Rum darin reicht kaum aus, den schalen Geschmack des Wassers zu überdecken." Der blitzende Haken sauste nur um Haaresbreite an dem silbernen Kerzenständer vorbei. Die gelbe Flamme flackerte.

„Und das an Weihnachten" ereiferte sich der mit dem Höllenvogel. „Der Teufel möge die Seele des Geizkragens holen, der hier als Stückmeister arme Seeleute plagt."

„Weihnachten. Pah!" warf der mit dem Knochenbein verächtlich ein. Eine dünne weiße Narbe zog sich auf der linken Seite seines Gesichtes vom Haaransatz bis zum Kinn10. „Reine Zeitverschwendung, wenn ihr mich fragt. Hätten mich in Ruhe lassen sollen allesamt. Fast hätte ich ihn diesmal erledigt. Letzte Nacht! Ganz deutlich haben wir ihn vor uns im Mondlicht schimmern sehen! Seine Fontäne weiß wie Schnee. Aber jetzt musste ich ja hierher kommen. Pah!"

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit fühlte Wolfgang sich zur Seite gedrängt. Diesmal allerdings auf eine eher kameradschaftliche Art. Ein blonder Riese von einem Mann mit nicht unerheblichem Leibesumfang schob sich an ihm vorbei. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Uniformjacke mit goldenen Knöpfen und schwenkte zwei gewaltige Flaschen in der Hand11.

„Aber, aber meine Herren! Solch miesepetrige Minen! Und das zum heiligen Christfest. Lasst doch den elenden Rum sausen und lasst euch diese Getränke munden. Sherry? Portwein? Von exzellenter Qualität, kann ich euch bestätigen."

„Weil Ihr euch selbst schon drei Karaffen hinter die Binde gekippt habt, möchte ich wetten" wieder ein Grinsen, das jeden Zahnpastavertreter in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

„Na und wenn es so wäre?"

„Dann wäret Ihr ein schönes Schwein uns nichts davon abzugeben. Ihr seid ein übles Navy-.Subjekt der schlimmsten Sorte und ich sollte euer Bein genüsslich über dem Feuer rösten aber an Weihnachten wollen wir mal nicht so sein. Setzt Euch, Admiral, oder Captain, oder was immer ihr gerade auch seid."

Wolfgang riss sich schweren Herzens von der aberwitzigen Geschichte los, mit der der Admiral (denn das war er im Augenblick) die Verfolgung eines französischen Kriegsschiffes schilderte. So gern er dem Seemannsgarn auch gelauscht hätte…er sollte wirklich weiter und seinen Tisch finden. Andernfalls musste er sich womöglich doch noch von einem Körperteil trennen.

Er war noch keine zehn Schritte weit gekommen, als er ein Zupfen an seinem Jackett spürte. Es kam von unten. Neben ihm stand ein etwas mitgenommen aussehender Teddybär, gelbbraun mit schwarzen Knopfaugen und blinzelte zu ihm empor12.

„Entschuldigung, wo ist hier bitte der Bühneneingang? Wir suchen ihn nämlich. Den Bühneneingang. Nicht dass wir ihn verloren hätten. Den Bühneneingang. Aber man kann ja nie wissen."

„Also…" begann Wolfgang hilflos nach den passenden Worten suchend. Der Bär schien nicht besonders hell im Kopf zu sein.

„Aber, aber Pooh!" quiekte es da ängstlich. Neben dem Bären tauchte ein rosafarbenes Etwas auf, das nervös auf und ab hüpfte13. „Aber, wenn ich jetzt den Text vergesse?"

Der Bär kratzte sich ausgiebig mit der Tatze am Kopf bevor er schwerfällig antwortete. „Nun, dann machst du's wie immer. Du singst Tidelipom."

„Entschuldigung" jemand legte Wolfgang eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn auf die Seite. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Besitzer der Hand erblickte. Er war breitschultrig und muskulös, so dass sein Hemd fast zu zerspringen schien. Seine braunen struppigen Haare setzten sich in einem eigenwilligen Backenbart fort und in seinem Mundwinkel baumelte ein Zigarrenstumpen14. Nur das übergeworfene Schaffell schien irgendwie nicht dazu zu passen. „He, ihr zwei", wandte er sich an die beiden Stofftiere. „Wir warten schon seit einer halben Stunde auf euch. Der Dirigent ist schon ganz aus dem Häuschen und will nur noch trauröge Löder singen. Also schwingt euch mal hier rüber, damit wir uns vorher noch einsingen können."

Der Bär brummte etwas unverständliches, folgte aber widerspruchslos. Nicht so das kleine Ferkel. „Aber, Pooh!" quietsche es aufgeregt. „Der ist so unheimlich. Bestimmt ist er ein wildes Weihnachtsschaf. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er irgendwo Metallklauen versteckt."

Eine Sekunde später waren die drei auch schon im Gedränge verschwunden.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Wolfgang auf seinem Weg zu Tisch Nummer 15 nicht mehr nennenswert aufgehalten wurde. Niemand sprach ihn mehr an, keiner rempelte ihn um und nichts trat ihm auf die Füße. So langsam begann er sich in der merkwürdigen Gesellschaft zurecht zu finden. Bei den meisten Anwesenden handelte es sich wohl um FanfictionVersionen bekannter Literatur und Filmgestalten. Die Zusammenstellung war ebenso bunt wie die Rubriken-Listen der meisten Fanfiction Seiten im Internet. Dazwischen, wie Paradiesvögel in ihrer Banalität stachen eingeladene Gäste wie er selbst aus der Menge hervor. Ausnahmslos zeigten ihre Gesichter eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Verstörtheit und Staunen. Es war mehr als aufregend, all den Personen zu begegnen, von denen man sonst nur las.

Endlich erreichte Wolfgang einen Tisch in der zweiten Reihe etwas links der Bühnenmitte. Neben dem Kerzenständer prangte ein rundes goldenes Schild mit der Zahl 15 darauf. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Natürlich hatte er den Tisch nicht nur für sich und allein die Vorstellung seiner Tischgenossen nahm geraume Zeit und alles was er Verstand noch übrig hatte in Anspruch.

Ihm zu rechten saß ein stolzer Mann mit rötlichem Schnurrbart und einem Hut, in dem keck eine Fasanenfeder steckte. Da er von Kopf bis Fuß in grün gekleidet war, brauchte Wolfgang keine zweimal raten um zu erkennen, wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Ei der daus!" antwortete der Angesprochene, als Wolfgang ihn sogleich mit Namen begrüßte. „Hier haben wir aber einen flinken Burschen zur Gesellschaft bekommen. Sagt, wollt Ihr nicht zu mir und meinen munteren Mannen im Sherwood Forest kommen? Einen raschen Geist wie Euch könnten wir dort allemal gebrauchen."

Wolfgang lehnte dankend ab. Schon allein weil ihm der Gedanke an zwei neue Wämser aus grünem Tuch jedes Jahr nicht besonders verlockend in den Ohren klang. Neben Robin Hood35 saß ein kleines gelbes etwas mit den größten Kulleraugen der japanischen Inseln und einem Vokabular, das sich nur auf ein einziges Wort beschränkte – seinen Namen15. Daneben wiederum saß zu seiner Erleichterung ein Fremdling wie er. Ein japanisch aussehender Amerikaner um die zwanzig, der sich als Anime-Fanfiction-Experte entpuppte. Und daneben, direkt zu Wolfgangs Linken saß…ein Teenager mit Nickelbrille und schwarzer Strubbelfrisur.

„Hallo. Ich bin Harry Potter1254685." Stellte er sich überflüssigerweise vor. „Es freut mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich muss gleich zu Anfang betonen, dass ich kein SOLCHER Harry Potter bin. Ich stamme aus einer Geschichte, in der ich magische Fähigkeiten unbekannten Ausmaßes entwickle. Damit töte ich Voldemort in einem fulminanten Endkampf und bin der Held, der die Welt rettet. Anschließend versinke ich in tiefe Depressionen und muss gegen meine eigenen Kräfte bestehen." Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin keine von den Versionen, die sich mit Draco Malfoy abgeben. Und schon gar nicht auf DIESE ART, Sie verstehen schon."

Wolfgang nickte verdattert. „Ich verstehe."

„Was wünschen Sie zu trinken?" ertönte im selben Moment eine Stimme an seiner rechten Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem leibhaftigen Faun, der nervös von einem Huf auf den anderen trippelte. Er trug einen roten Schal um den Hals und ein weißes Kellnertuch über dem angewinkelten Arm16. „Wenn Sie sich nicht entscheiden können, empfehle ich den Wein des Hauses, in Eichenfässern gelagert und…"

Wolfgang nickte. „Gut, das nehme ich". Er würde fix und fertig von dieser Weihnachtsfeier nach Hause kommen. Soviel war schon mal sicher.

„Pst." Ließ sich da Harry Potter 1254685 vernehmen. „Halten Sie sich bloß von dem Kerl schräg hinter ihnen fern. Er ist ziemlich weich in der Birne." Wolfgang linste über die Schulter und entdeckte einen sehr blassen jungen Mann mit Sonnenbrille, schwarzen Haaren und langem Ledermantel. „Manchmal dreht er durch, packt Leute bei den Schulter, schüttelt sie, dass die Zähne klappern und schreit sie an aufzuwachen. Total durchgeknallt, sag ich nur17."

„Aha" lautete Wolfgangs einziger Kommentar. In Anbetracht der Umstände durfte man es jedoch durchaus als eloquent bezeichnen. Zum Glück blieb ihm eine genauere Erklärung erspart, denn die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tischnachbarn richtete sich jetzt auf die Bühne.

Eine dicker Kröterich mit Anzug, Weste und allem war durch den Vorhang geschlüpft und watschelte nun zielstrebig auf das Mikrofon zu18.

„Meine lieben Freunde" begann er quäkend, „wie jedes Jahr ist es mir eine besondere Freude, Sie alle…" Mehr konnte Wolfgang nicht verstehen. Von weiter hinten im Saal machten sich Protestrufe breit, begleitet von Pfiffen und Getrampel. Im nächsten Moment schlängelte sich ein rosafarbener Fangarm mit Tellergroßen Saugnäpfen hinter dem Samtvorhang hervor. Er packte die protestierende Kröte und zerrte sie zurück hinter die Falten.

Harry 1254685 neben ihm schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Das versucht er jedes Mal. Er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es am Rampenlicht und am Mikrofon, dass er so aufgeregt wird."

Da endlich erschallte ein Tusch. Der Vorhang hob sich elegant und die Weihnachtsfeier konnte offiziell beginnen.

Für alle im Saal wurde jetzt die wunderbare Bühnendekoration sichtbar. Wolfgang wusste nicht genau, was er sich eigentlich vorgestellt hat, war sich aber sicher, SO hatte es nicht ausgesehen. Im Hintergrund türmte sich ein monströser Tannenbaum über und über mit glitzernden Eiskristallen bedeckt. Zusätzlich spannten sich Girlanden aus rot leuchtenden Pilzen und strahlenden Bucheckern nach allen Seiten und es schneite. Ja, es schneite im Hintergrund wahrhaftig echte dicke Flocken. Aber hier brauchte man sich schließlich über nichts zu wundern. Vielleicht hatten ja die Schlümpfe alles arrangiert.

Vier Gestalten traten durch das meteorologische Paradoxon und näherten sich dem Mikrofon. Ein Ring aus Kerzen schwebte über ihren Köpfen und folgte jedem ihrer Schritte. Die Frau und ihre drei männlichen Begleiter trugen allesamt seltsame eng anliegende Anzüge mit Uniformcharakter und als sie ins Licht der Mirofonbeleuchtung traten, staunte Wolfgang nicht schlecht. Denn vor sich sah er ohne jeden Zweifel vier der berühmtesten Raumschiffkommandanten der Si-Fi Geschichte: James T. Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Cathrine Janeway und Jonathan Archer. Einzelne Schneeflocken glitzerten noch in ihren Haaren und schmolzen auf Picards Glatze.

Die Begrüßungsrede begann und endete –welch Überraschung- in vollständigem Chaos. Und auch in den Teilen dazwischen konnte von einer zusammenhängenden Ansprache nicht die Rede sein. Picard und Janeway schienen als einzige bei der Sache zu sein, während Kirk und Archer das ganze weniger ernst nahmen. Bemerkungen wie „Zu meiner Zeit waren Frauen höchstens als Telefonistinnen beschäftigt" und „können wir uns den offiziellen Humbug nicht sparen und gleich zu Eröffnung des Buffets schreiten?" rissen schön formulierte Sätze auseinander und führten dazu, dass die Wache eingreifen musste, weil Janeway versuchte, dem Macho Kirk den Hals umzudrehen.

Und das war es, was Wolfgang sich aus dem gehörten zusammen reimte: Die Weihnachtsfeier der exponentiell expandierenden Fanfiction-Domain fand dieses Jahr schon zum fünften Mal statt und blickte auf eine ruhmreich verwirrende Vergangenheit zurück. Außerdem wurde der Auftritt des FF Chors angekündigt, der singend die Weihnachtsgeschichte darbieten wollte. Der Rest war im Gezanke untergegangen. Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich. Es konnte kaum gut gehen, vier befehlsgewohnte Exzentriker zusammen arbeiten zu lassen. Nach dazu, wenn drei von ihnen das gleiche Raumschiff befehligten.

Unter allgemeinem Applaus verließen Kirk, Picard, Janeway und Archer mehr oder weniger freiwillig die Bühne. Dann schleppte sich ein riesiger Seeelefant auf den Mikrofonständer zu. Wolfgang glaubte fast, die Bretter unter dem Tonnengewicht ächzen zu hören. Der Meeressäuger räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll. Er schien wahrlich geboren für das Rampenlicht und die ihm gezollte Aufmerksamkeit19.

„Meine Damen und Hörren, Ich präsentöre Öhnen den FF Chor möt seinör dösjährögen Weihnachtsserenade." Eine Flossen schwingende Verbeugung – weiterer Beifall und die Bühne füllte sich mit einer kunterbunten Zusammenstellung aus fiktiven Charakteren. Pooh und Ferkel waren natürlich mit von der Partie auch wenn letzteres sich immer noch in respektvollem Abstand zu dem Muskelprotz mit dem Backenbart hielt. Dieser schob einen Rollstuhl in dem ein Mann saß, der Picard zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah20. Dahinter folgte kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore (Wolfgang erkannte ihn natürlich auf der Stelle), ein älterer Mann in viktorianischer Kleidung, der griesgrämig ausgesehen hätte, wären seine Züge nicht unter einem seligen Weihnachtsgrinsen zerflossen21, ein Mann im dunklen Fledermaussuperheldenkostüm und Spiderman persönlich. Auf der Schulter des Rollstuhlfahrers saß ein prächtig schillernder Rabe22 und prüfte die Akustik schon mal mit einem melodischen Krächzen.

Der Seeelefant drehte sich gewichtig zu ihnen um, hob die rechte Flosse und los ging das Vergnügen.

Um es kurz zu machen: Wolfgang hatte noch nie eine solch abenteuerliche musikalische Darbietung zu hören bekommen: Alle sangen aus Leibeskräften und mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. Dies allerdings konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich die Begabung zum Singen besaß. Außerdem ließ sich keine gemeinsame Note bei den Sängern erkennen. Der Rabe krächzte in raschem Staccato während der Fledermausmann eine getragene Ballade zum besten gab. Dumledore wirkte sichtlich gerührt und Ferkels Tidelipom geriet ob der Aufregung reichlich zittrig. Am besten schlug sich der Seeelefant dessen traurörige Weise alle anderen übertönte.

Tosender Applaus brandete auf, als alle mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig geendet hatten.

„Wirklich, keinen Deut schlechter als letztes Jahr," erklärte Robin Hood enthusiastisch während er mit lautem Klatschen und Pfiffen seine Begeisterung kundtat.

„Allerdings auch nicht besser" bemerkte HP 1254685 ironisch.

Unter heftigem Winken und vielen Verbeugungen verließ der FF Weihnachtschor die Bühne. Einzelne wischten sich sogar eine Ergriffenheitsträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Dann wurde es auf der Bühne dunkel. Nun ja, keine der kleinen Lampen ging aus oder wurde schwächer. Es kam Wolfgang einfach nur so vor, als fiele ein Schatten auf den Weihnachtsbaum und die glitzernde Dekoration. Stille herrschte mir einem Mal im Saal. Jeder der über tausend Gäste schien den Atem anzuhalten. Dann materialisierte sich eine schwarze Gestalt im Scheinwerferlicht. Ein weiter Umhang in der Farbe der Nacht, eine Kapuze unter der Dunkelheit herrschte und eine Sense umschlungen mit Stechpalmenzweigen und einer roten Glitzergirlande ließen nur einen Schluss zu: Der TOD persönlich stattete ihnen einen Besuch ab.

„UIUIUI, FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!" dröhnte er in Großbuchstaben und wackelte mit der geschmückten Sense23.

„Sir, es heißt Hohoho" ließ sich ein kleiner unrasierter Bursche vernehmen, der einen Sack größer als er selbst auf die Bühne schleppte. „Und es sollte weniger furchteinflößend klingen. Das kleine Ferkel wird bis Neujahr nicht aus seinem Versteck in der Vorhangkurbel hervorkommen."

„HOHOHO? IST DAS WIRKLICH WICHTIG? ICH DACHTE; ICH SOLLTE DIE GESCHENKE VERTEILEN"

„Sir ich habe einen wirklich ausgeklügelten Plan, wie wir…24"

„Das ist auch jedes Jahr so" flüsterte HP 1254685 Wolfgang zu. „Und niemand erhält am Schluss das richtige Geschenk."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich Päckchen auf dem Tisch vor ihnen auf. Vor jedem genau eines. Robin Hood wickelte einen Büstenhalter aus und HP 1254685 bekam eine Blumenvase. Wolfgangs Geschenk fühlte sich von Anfang an seltsam an. So leicht. Eigentlich erstaunte es ihn nicht wirklich, als er einen roten Luftballon mit der Aufschrift: „Zuhr Aufheitrungg25" auspackte.

Unter einem letzten „UIUIHOHO" verschwand der weihnachtliche Sensenmann und der Seeelefant trat abermals die ächzende Reise in Richtung Mikrophon an.

„Und nun mein Damen und Hörren: Der ödle Spendör döser fulmönentan Feierlöchkeit: Emperor Zhark26!"

Der folgende Tusch ging in ohrenbetäubendem Dröhnen unter. Der ganze Saal bebte, die Kerzenständer wackelten und etliche Gläser ergossen ihren Inhalt auf weißen Damast. Der untere Teil eines grün-gelben Raumschiffs senkte sich langsam von oben auf die Bühne herab. Der Weihnachtsbaum splitterte und versprühte glitzernde Eiskristalle in alle Richtungen. Die Girlanden hielten auch nicht länger stand und flatterten zu Boden. Dann öffnete sich der Bauch des Gefährts und eine imposante Rampe wurde so ausgefahren, dass sie genau vor dem Mikrophon endete.

Als der Staub sich einigermaßen gelegt hatte schritt eine bedrohlich wirkende Gestalt wie aus einem schlechten SciFi Klassiker die Rampe mit pompösen Schritten hinunter. Ohne Zweifel, es handelte sich um Emperor Zhark, den Kollegen von Thursday Next, den Wolfgang aus Jasper Ffordes Büchern kannte. Sein Umhang verfügte über einen bombastischen Stehkragen und allein der sorgfältig ausrasierte Bart und die dunklen Augenbrauen genügten, um ihn als wahren Schurken zu identifizieren. Er ließ seinen Blick einmal gebieterisch durch den ganzen Saal schweifen, bevor er mit seiner Rede begann.

„Liebe Fanfiction-Domain, liebe von außerhalb geladene Gäste. Es bereitet mir jedes Jahr ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen, diese Weihnachtsfeier in Auftrag zu geben und wie jedes Jahr hat Mr. Scrooge10 auch diesmal ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch nun zu den geschäftlichen Dingen: Die explodierende Anzahl an Fanfictions im WWW geht zunehmend mit Schwierigkeiten einher, die den zugehörigen Autoren nicht wahrgenommen werden: Eine unüberschaubare Masse an duplizierten Plot devices27, die Erschaffung unbeobachteter Brutstätten von Grammasites28 und eine Bedrohung durch zahllose nur rudimentär ausgeprägte Pagerunner29 stellen noch unser kleinstes Problem dar. Jurisfiction verfügt über zu wenige fähige Mitarbeiter um dieser semiliterarischen Plage Herr zu werden. Deswegen werden wir auch in diesem Jahr…"

Den Rest der Ansprache bekam Wolfgang nur noch wie durch einen Nebelschleier mit. Zu fantastisch war für ihn die Vorstellung, dass Jurisfiction, jene legendäre Literaturpolizei tatsächlich existierte. Er hatte bisher gedacht, es handle sich dabei nur um einen -zugegebener maßen genialen- Einfall von Jasper Fforde.

„Nur sehr starke Charaktere aus der fiktiven Welt sind dieser Aufgabe gewachsen, da sie zunehmend mit Versionen ihrer selbst konfrontiert werden. Aus diesem Grund nominieren wir geeignet scheinende Personen aus der realen Welt, die sich viel mit Fanfictions beschäftigen. Dieses Jahr werden die Nominierungen von zwei Mitarbeitern, die sich selbst erst ein Jahr in der FF-Abteilung durchschlagen, verlesen. Einen freundlichen Applaus bitte für den Leiter der Abteilung Comicverfilmungen und eine Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung Harry Potter, Unterkategorie Severus Snape30." …"

Der Saal klatschte und dann wurde die Veranstaltung für Wolfgang vollends unwirklich. Denn hinter der Rampe kam nicht nur der Rollstuhlfahrer aus dem Chor hervor sondern auch seine eigene Freundin: Julia! Sie trug ein langes schwarz glitzerndes Kleid in dem sie unter anderem deswegen so gut aussah, weil sie mit der Autorin dieser Geschichte identisch ist. Sie warf Wolfgang ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, als die beiden ans Mikrofon traten.

Die Nominierung verzögerte sich unmerklich, weil Captain Picard plötzlich wie von Sinnen auf den Rollstuhlfahrer zustürzte und dabei Dinge schrie, die verdächtig nach „Heuchler" und „Hochstapler" klangen. Es bedurfte eines muskulösen Hauptmanns von der Wache und drei Fangarmen des Riesenkraken um ihn von der Bühne zu entfernen.

Die Verlesung der Namen und der Abteilungen, zu denen sie in Zukunft gehören sollten, drang nicht bis zu Wolfgangs Bewusstsein vor. Also hatte Julia die ganze Zeit von dieser Party gewusst. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts davon erzählt? Es lag doch sonst nicht in ihrer Art, Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Sie war ein Jurisfiction Mitglied?

Und plötzlich wusste er genau, weswegen er eingeladen war.

Genau in diesem Moment hörte er Julias Stimme seinen Namen sagen: „Wolfgang Zeller für die Abteilung Harry Potter, Unterkategorie Action Adventure."

Er wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er mit den anderen unter Beifallsgejubel und Getrampel die Bühne betrat. Entgegen des ganzen eher förmlichen Charakters stürzte Julia auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Frohe Weihnachten, Süßer! Sozusagen als vorgezogenes Geschenk."

Wolfgang konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er! Er würde dafür sorgen, dass innerhalb von Harry Potter Fanfictions alles glatt lief! Er würde sich direkt ins Geschehen begeben und alles persönlich begegnen. Er…

Sein innerer Jubel wurde unterbrochen, als ihm jemand ein schwarz gebundenes Reisebuch in die Hand drückte und sie alle aufgefordert wurden, den Jurisfiction-Fanfiction-Eid abzulegen. Aus Gründen der Vertraulichkeit soll er hier nur in Teilen wiedergegeben werden:

„Ich …hier den eigenen Namen einsetzen… gelobe, ppp nach bestem Wissen und Gewiss ppp selbst grauenhaft schlechte Fanfcition unangetastet zu lassen, selbst wenn meine Eingeweide dagegen rebellieren und sie in ihrem Originalzustand zu bewahren . Desweiteren…

Tja und schon an diesem einen Satz kann auch der Dümmste ganz klar erkennen, dass diese Geschichte wahr sein muss.

ENDE

Anhang:

1 Hagrid, Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Aus den Harry Potter Romanen.

2 Thursday Next: Romanheldin von Jasper Fforde, die in einer Parallelversion unserer Gegenwart

lebt, in der Wales u.a. eine sozialistische Republik ist und Dodos als Haustiere geklont werden.

3 Feldwebel Colon aus Terry Pratchetts Wachen-Romanen.

4 Ratte und Maulwurf aus Keneth Grahams „Der Wind in den Weiden"

5 Das weiße Kaninchen aus Lewis Carrolls „Alice im Wunderland"

6 Corporal Nobby Nobbs aus Terry Pratchetts Wachen-Romanen

7 Wer würde vom Büffet naschen wollen, wenn nicht ein Hobbit aus JRR Tolkiens Mittelerde?

8 Captain James Hook aus J.M.Barries „Pater Pan"

9 Long John Silver aus Robert Louis Stevensons „Schatzinsel"

10 Captain Ahab aus Herman Melvilles „Moby Dick"

11 Jack Aubrey aus Patrick O'Brians Seefahrer Romanen. Von Russell Crowe gespielt im Film „Master and Commander"

12 Winnie-the-Pooh von A.A. Milne

13 Ferkel aus Winnie-the Pooh

14 Wolverine aus den X-Men Comics/Filmen

15 Picatchu von den Pokemons

16 Mr. Tumnus aus C.S. Lewis „Der König von Narnia (Buch)"

17 Neo aus dem Film „Matrix"

18 Der Kröterich aus Kenneth Grahams „Der Wind in den Weiden"

19 Seeelefant aus „Urmel aus dem Eis" von der Augsburger Puppenkiste

20 Dr. Xavier aus den X-Men Filmen

21 Ebenezah Scrooge aus Charles Dickens' „Weihnachtsgeschichte"

22 „The Raven" aus dem gleichnamigen Gedicht von Edgar Allan Poe. Wahlweise auch der nervige Rabe aus Terry Pratchetts „Rollende Steine" oder „Schweinsgalopp"

23 Der Tod aus zahlreichen Terry Pratchett Romanen

24 Baldrik aus der Fernsehserie „Blackadder"

25 In „Winnie-the-Pooh" schenkt Ferkel einen roten Luftballon, weil mit einem Ballon „niemand lange unaufgeheitert bleiben kann". Die Rechtschreibung ist ebenfalls Winnie-the-Pooh nachempfunden, da dort niemand rechtschreiben kann.

26 Emperor Zhark aus Jasper Ffordes Thursday Next Romanen. Ist dort ein fiktiver Diktator ähnlich Ming the Merciless bei Flash Gordon

27 Plot devices: Von Jasper Fforde entwendet: Versatzstücke, aus denen die Handlung eines Buches gezimmert wird.

28 Grammasites: Parasiten, die sich von Grammatik ernähren und beispielsweise bei Hemingway alle Adjektive gefressen haben Sie sehen ähnlich aus wie Flugsaurier.

29 Pagerunner: Fiktiver Charakter, der sich in seinem Buch langweilt und deswegen „ausbricht" und durch die Hintergrundhandlung anderer Bücher geistert.

30 Severus Snape: Fieser Lehrer für Zaubertränke aus den Harry Potter Romanen. Doppelspion mit dunkler Vergangenheit und dem besten verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck seit …äääh überhaupt.


End file.
